Perfect Day
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: "Kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku, kurasa aku tidak akan menemui hari seperti ini lagi." / Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang diuji saat takdir memisahkan mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. Mereka kembali di keadaan berbeda saat dewasa, AU, RnR?


**A/N:**

_Halo_! Aku _publish oneshoot_ kali ini, untuk memuaskan hasratku(?) untuk mempublish _fic_ mengakhiri akhir tahunku di SMP. _Fic_ ini sekaligus ucapan perpisahanku pada teman-teman satu angkatanku yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke SMA! Kuharap dengan _fic_ ini kalian akan selalu mengingat persahabatan kita.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu _band_ Supercell yang berjudul "_Perfect Day_" karena lagu ini cocok banget buatku dan teman-temanku. Karena menurutku tahun ini adalah tahun terbaik selama aku 3 tahun berada di SMP. Oh ya judul _fic_ ini sengaja aku nggak ubah dari judul lagu aslinya, soalnya aku juga mau sekalian ngepromosiin lagu ini. Enak banget deh! Coba kalian _download_! (Maaf, kalo nge-_spam_).

Okelah cukup curcolnya, mudah-mudahan kalian semua para _readers_ suka dengan _fic_ ini.

_Enjoy it_!

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Day<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfect Day © Supercell feat. Nagi**

**T rated**

**Friendship/Romance**

**SasuSakuNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Many of Flashback, RnR!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Summary:**

"**Kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku, kurasa aku tidak akan menemui hari seperti ini lagi." / Sebuah kisah mengenai persahabatan mereka yang diuji ketika takdir memisahkan mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. Mereka bertemu kembali dalam keadaan yang berbeda saat dewasa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Langit biru…<p>

Seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ hitam kebiruan sedang menengadahkan kepalanya menuju sebuah objek alam di atas sana. Hamparan langit yang sangat biru, nyaris tidak terdapat awan di sana. Sebuah objek alam yang sangat indah bila dicermati baik-baik.

Mata _onyx_-nya perlahan tertutup, menyembunyikan bola mata obsidian itu di balik kelopaknya. Kedua sudut di bibir tipisnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat menawan. Kedua kepalanya masih menengadah, dan dengan perlahan, sebelah tangannya terangkat menuju langit. Telapaknya terbuka, dan membentuk gerakan seakan ingin menjangkau langit tersebut.

Tepatnya bukan langit yang dituju tangan putih itu, melainkan sang surya yang sedang bersinar cerah tanpa terhalang apapun. Seperti yang dilakukannya bersama kedua sahabatnya saat dulu.

Ya, kedua sahabatnya dahulu…

"_Menyenangkan sekali!"_

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya ketika sebuah bayangan masa lalu menghampiri pikirannya. Kini kepalanya tidak lagi menengadah ke langit, namun justru sebaliknya, tertunduk. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan, entah menuju ke mana. Senyum yang ditampilkannya tadi pun memudar, tergantikan oleh sebuah raut wajah yang muram.

"_Saskey-chan!"_

Potongan kenangan masa lalu itu kembali menghampirinya, kali ini mengenai seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang dahulu sering memanggil namanya dengan sebutan demikian. Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Dia berusaha menahan sebuah rasa yang sedari bergemuruh di dadanya.

**Rindu.**

Ya, pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha, rindu terhadap semuanya. Masa kecilnya, saat-saat bermainnya, kelucuan saat bermain itu juga, dan yang paling ia rindukan,

**Sahabat.**

"Pulanglah," sebuah suara lembut mengalun dari balik punggungnya, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ah, gadis ini adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini. perempuan ini pula yang sering dijadikan tempat berkeluh kesah oleh sang Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, senyum pahit. Senyum itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan, dan terlihat sekali dari wajahnya ada sebuah rasa yang dipendamnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memperlihatkan emosinya, sebab biasanya dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sekalipun dia sedang sangat bersedih. Namun kali ini, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat ingin pulang ke peraduannya saat ini, saat ini juga. Berada jauh dari rumah membuatnya begitu tersiksa, terlebih lagi pekerjaannya yang sangat padat membuatnya sangat lelah. Bukan hanya lelah fisik, namun juga lelah batin.

Namun tentu saja dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, Sasuke punya tanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaan yang dilakoninya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan jadwal konser kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Yakumo hanya tersenyum, membuat kekhawatiran Sasuke sedikit pudar karenanya.

Sasuke adalah salah satu personil _band_ yang sangat digemari para pemuda maupun pemudi saat ini. _Akatsuki_, demikianlah nama _band_ ini biasa disebutkan. Sasuke resmi menjadi anggota _band_ ini ketika dia memutuskan untuk menggantikan kakaknya―Itachi Uchiha―setelah saudara laki-lakinya tersebut meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika sedang berlibur. Saat ini Sasuke menjabat sebagai gitaris, posisi yang ditempati oleh Itachi dulu.

Pada awalnya Sasuke keberatan untuk menggantikan kakaknya sebagai gitaris di _band_ tersebut, namun paksaan dari berbagai pihaklah yang membuatnya akhirnya menyetujui permintaan itu. Dengan perasaan yang sangat berat, Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan kehidupannya yang dulu. Kehidupannya yang sangat indah, perlahan berubah menjadi… menyedihkan?

Bukan menyedihkan dalam artian sebenarnya, menyedihkan di sini adalah rasa sedihnya karena meningggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin kehidupannya yang sangat sejahtera saat ini dikatakan menyedihkan bukan? Sasuke tidak perlu lagi meragukan kekuatan finansialnya, sebab uang telah banyak dimilikinya. Namun, apakah uang bisa membeli rasa rindunya terhadap sahabat?

Tidak.

Uang tidak akan bisa membeli rasa rindunya maupun kedua sahabatnya. Berapapun uang yang dimilikinya tentu tidak akan bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa sayangnya kepada teman-temannya. Mereka adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di hidup Sasuke, bahkan dengan uang sekalipun.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada jadwal bulan ini. Lagipula, kamu bisa mencari vokalis dan _drummer_ baru sebagai pengganti Konan dan Pein yang baru saja _married_." Jelas Yakumo selaku _manager band_, membuat Sasuke sedikit lega karena penuturannya. Untung saja Yakumo datang tepat pada saat Sasuke mambutuhkannya untuk bertanya, memastikan dirinya untuk tidak ragu lagi.

Dia akan pulang…

Dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajahnya, Sasuke perlahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil tangan mungil Yakumo lalu menjabatnya pelan. Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil kembali tangannya lalu segera berlari menuju tempat yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi; bandara Moscow. Sasuke ingin segera pulang ke Tokyo, kampung halamannya, tempat di mana semua orang yang menyayanginya sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

Sambil berlari, Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Persis seperti yang sering dilakukannya bersama Sakura dan Naruto―kedua sahabatnya―saat kecil. Kedua matanya kembali menutup, menikmati hembusan angin semilir yang membelai lembut wajahnya ketika ia berlari. Sebentar lagi, dia akan pulang.

Akan pulang.

"_Tunggu aku!"_

.

.

.

**(Perfect Day)**

_**(Flashback)**_

_10 tahun yang lalu…_

Sebuah tempat _saxophone_ (baca: saksofon) tergeletak begitu saja di sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai alat musik. Sebut saja ruangan itu adalah ruang musik, dan tempat saksofon itu tergeletak bukan tanpa sebab. Namun karena isi dari tempat itu sendiri sedang dimainkan oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut _bubble gum_ yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela ruangan itu.

Tangan lentik perempuan itu tidak henti-hentinya bergerak, menekan setiap tombol yang apabila ditekan akan menghasilkan bunyi khas yang indah. Matanya terpejam, namun terkadang terbuka untuk melihat not apa yang akan dia mainkan selanjutnya di selembar kertas. Bibir tipisnya mengatup, menjepit bibir saksofon itu sendiri. Di sudut bibir saksofon itu, terukir sebuah nama '_Cherry Blossom_' yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nama panggilan perempuan itu sendiri.

Saksofon itu adalah hasil tabungannya beserta kedua sahabatnya selama setahun terakhir ini. Kedua temannya yang satu ini memang mengetahui kalau Sakura menyukai alat musik tiup ini. Oleh karena itu, sebulan yang lalu, ketika uang tabungan mereka berdua sudah mencukupi untuk membeli sebuah saksofon ukuran dewasa, mereka berdua segera menambahkan uang mereka dengan uang tabungan Sakura untuk segera membeli alat musik tersebut.

Sakura Haruno―nama _Cherry Blossom_ dalam bahasa jepang―adalah nama gadis kecil itu yang sebenarnya. Sejak kecil dia memang menyukai alat musik, terlebih lagi dengan alat musik tiup yang sedang dimainkannya saat ini. Meskipun saksofon yang sedang dimainkannya saat ini terlihat kebesaran untuknya―karena alat musik tiup yang dipakainya saat ini memang ukuran untuk dewasa, namun Sakura terlihat sangat menikmati alunan nada yang dimainkannya.

Mata _jade_ miliknya terbuka sepenuhnya ketika menyadari ada yang memasuki ruang musiknya. Ah, bukan ruang musiknya, namun ruang musik sekolahnya. Saat ini Sakura memang berada di ruang musik Sekolah Dasar Tokyo, tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sejenak, Sakura menghentikan permainan musiknya dan menoleh ke pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

Mata itu menangkap sebuah bayangan manusia setinggi 130 sentimeter di belakangnya, yang sekarang tengah berada di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki yang berusia sama dengannya dan berambut hitam mencuat ke belakang. Dan kini tengah menyeringai ambigu di depannya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda kalau dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari balik senyuman itu. Dengan sekali sentakan, teman laki-lakinya yang biasa disebut Sasuke itu segera merebut saksofon milik Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tempat saksofon itu yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sudut ruang musik.

Kontan saja hal itu membuat Sakura bingung, terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Sakura akan dibawa ke mana?

"Saskey-_chan_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas membuat Sasuke nyengir tanpa dosa menghadap wajah Sakura. Sedari tadi mereka berlari namun mereka tidak sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Tunggu, memangnya mereka ingin menuju kemana? "Tunggu Aku!" serunya ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali tanpa menunggu Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Belum sampai lima menit mereka berlari, Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Sakura. Kemudian bocah laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu menunjuk ke arah depan dengan jari telunjuknya. Nah, sekarang Sakura bisa mengenali tempat ini. Pantai.

Tapi Sakura masih bingung, apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke dengan mengajaknya ke pantai di sore hari seperti ini? Belum lagi saksofonnya masih ada di sekolah, Sakura akan dimarahi ketika pulang nanti. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya apabila pulang malam? Sekalipun anak itu pulang malam karena teman-temannya, orang tua pasti akan memarahi juga 'kan? Masa' main sampai tidak ingat waktu?

"Saskey-_chan_, kita mau ngapain? Nanti aku dimarahi _Kaa-san_ kalau pulang larut," keluh Sakura pada Sasuke, sementara bocah laki-laki itu kembali menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekati pantai tersebut. Seakan tidak menghiraukan keluhan Sakura, Sasuke berteriak ke arah pantai dengan tangan masih menarik lengan Sakura.

"Hoi!"

Sakura memajukan kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Ternyata seorang bocah laki-aki yang berusia sama dengan mereka, berambut seperti durian dan berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dari mereka. Kalau anak ini sudah tidak asing lagi, anak itu adalah teman mereka sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lebih erat dan segera berlari menuju pantai yang terletak di bawah tebing tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Dan kalau dilihat dari perilakunya, sepertinya Sasuke akan melompat dari tebing itu. Sontak saja Sakura berteriak ketika ketakutannya itu terbukti. Mereka melompat dari tebing itu.

.

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa**_

_**Itsuka te wa todokutte**_

_**Sou shinjiteita kedo**_

_**Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara**_

_**Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda**_

_**Omoetanda…**__**[1]**_

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasa kalau kakinya tidak lagi berpijak pada tanah. Dan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya saat itu juga, memberikan sebuah rasa yang nyaman di hati Sakura. Sakura merasa kalau dirinya tidak perlu takut lagi karena kehadiran tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Sakura menikmati angin yang lembut membelai wajahnya perlahan, seakan dirinya merasa terbang di angkasa.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika tubuhnya terhempas, menuju tanah. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang di dapatnya dari hempasan tersebut, melainkan seperti kelembutan. Sakura pun mencoba membuka matanya, dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum di bawahnya.

Sakura merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas saat itu juga. Dia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Uchiha itu, lalu berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyeringai jahil sama seperti Sasuke. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa mengerjai Sakura.

Selanjutnya, yang mereka lakukan adalah menikmati indahnya matahari senja. Detik-detik di mana sang surya akan kembali ke peraduannya, yang akan digantikan oleh sang bulan yang akan menjadi sumber penerangan sementara untuk bumi ini, bersama para bintang tentunya.

Ketiga sahabat itu mengulurkan tangan mereka ke arah matahari yang akan terbenam itu, seakan mencoba menjangkaunya dan menariknya agar tidak terbenam walaupun sebenarnya tidak akan bisa. Tangan-tangan mungil itu saling berebut seolah-olah ingin menjangkau sang surya tepat pada inti tengahnya.

Diiringi dengan permainan harmonika yang memukau dari Sakura, senja itu adalah senja terbaik yang belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Senja itu menutup hari-hari mereka yang menyenangkan.

Dan hari itu adalah sebuah hari yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka…

Sakura berkata,

"Kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku, kurasa aku tidak akan menemui hari seperti ini lagi."

_**(End of flashback)**_

.

.

.

**(Perfect Day)**

"_Kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku, kurasa aku tidak akan menemui hari seperti ini lagi."_

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala seorang Sakura Haruno. Seketika, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghentikan permainan saksofonnya. Bibir tipisnya segera terlepas dari saksofon itu, membuat suara khas yang sedari tadi terlantun berhenti berbunyi.

Mata _jade_-nya mendelik ke arah jendela, menatap langit yang sudah hampir sore. Membuat Sakura kembali teringat akan hari itu, hari yang paling menyenangkan bersama kedua sahabatnya saat itu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-katanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, meskipun hal itu sebenarnya tidak sengaja.

Sakura segera merapikan saksofonnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu segera bergegas dari ruang musik dengan membawa saksofonnya lalu keluar dari kampusnya sebelum dia telat menuju studio musik. Hari ini adalah jadwal orkestranya untuk tampil di panggung, sebab salah satu duta besar dari Rusia akan datang ke sana. Dan _band_ orkestra miliknya yang ditunjuk oleh kepala negara untuk menghibur para duta besar itu. Sungguh kehormatan untuk Sakura.

Sakura telah menjadi seorang pemain orkestra, dengan posisi sebagai pemain saksofon. Ternyata tidak sia-sia selama ini dia belajar dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang pemain saksofon yang handal. Usahanya selama ini membuahkan hasil, dia diterima menjadi pemain saksofon di sebuah _band_ orkestra terkenal di Jepang.

Dan lagi-lagi, berkat usahanya dan prestasinya yang gemilang, Sakura berhasil membawa _Electrical Flash Orchestra_―_band_ orkestranya―menjadi sebuah _band_ orkestra terbaik di dunia.

"Sial, aku akan telat!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan hampir terkesan berlari. Sakura tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan tamu besarnya hari ini karena dirinya telat menghadiri orkestra tersebut. Tentunya juga, Sakura juga tidak ingin membuat Kaisar kecewa karenanya.

Orkestra akan dimulai jam lima sore nanti, dan sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Tinggal satu jam lagi waktunya untuk datang ke studio dan bersiap-siap. Sakura harus sampai sesegera mungkin.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika mata tajam _jade_-nya menangkap sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang hampir tertunduk dan dengan sebelah bahu menggendong tas gitar. Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Sejenak, Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya tersebut. Dalam hati Sakura berharap, itu hanya pikirannya semata.

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat kepalanya sehingga sekarang dia menatap Sakura tepat di hadapannya. Tidak dinyana, pemuda itu benar-benar laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata obsidian pemuda itu membelalak, sama seperti mata _jade_-nya yang juga sedang terbuka lebar sekarang.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya…

Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir yang mempertemukan ketiga sahabat itu, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dari belakang tubuh Sakura, bermaksud untuk mengingatkan Sakura untuk segera datang ke studio musik orkestra. Karena Naruto sudah diberi amanat oleh Sakura sendiri untuk mengingatkannya saat dia lupa.

"Saku―" kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam mencuat membingkai wajah tampannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menduga kalau saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Mata safirnya membelalak cukup lebar, pertanda kalau dirinya sama terkejutnya dengan kedua makhluk di depannya.

Sasuke sendiri juga tidak menduga kalau mereka bertiga akan dipertemukan kembali sekarang, di tempat yang sama ketika mereka berpisah dahulu―Jembatan Tokyo. Tubuh mereka bertiga seperti kaku, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiri terpaku. Benar-benar terpaku.

.

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa**_

_**Kitto te wa todokutte**__**[2]**_

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Alisnya mengernyit, namun matanya tidak memicing seperti biasa ketika alisnya mengernyit. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bersalah, bahkan saksofon yang dibawanya sedari tadi sampai terjatuh. Kalau reaksi Naruto tentu berbeda lagi, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

Namun ada satu kesimpulan dari pertemuan mereka kali ini,

Tuhan telah mempersatukan mereka kembali…

Mereka masih terpaku dalam posisi yang sama, dengan menatap satu sama lain. Membuat mereka kembali meningat saat mereka berada di sini untuk terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Yaitu hari perpisahan mereka, hari kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

.

**(Perfect Day)**

_**(Flashback)**_

_2 tahun yang lalu…_

Musim dingin.

Semua orang pasti lebih memilih berada di dalam rumahnya ketimbang berada di luar rumah. Menikmati cokelat panas sambil menonton televisi, ataupun membaca buku di depan perapian.

Tidak untuk mereka, ketiga sahabat ini malah berada di tengah keramaian stasiun Tokyo. Di tengah badai salju yang tengah menerjang dengan kuatnya. Karena terlalu kuatnya, bahkan jadwal keberangkatan kereta menuju pelabuhan Fukushima hampir saja dibatalkan. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kereta yang lima menit lagi akan berangkat ke stasiun pelabuhan Fukushima. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke Rusia, untuk meresmikan dirinya menggantikan sang kakak―Itachi Uchiha―untuk menjadi anggota _band_ Akatsuki yang didirikan di negara yang dahulu bernama Uni Soviet tersebut.

Niatnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tahu Sakura ataupun Naruto untuk menjaga perasaan mereka agar tidak bersedih di hari kepergiannya. Namun entah informasi mana yang membocorkannya, Sakura dan Naruto bisa tahu dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang telah berangkat dari jam tiga dini hari tadi. Walaupun jadwal keberangkatannya adalah jam lima pagi ini, namun Sasuke tidak ingin sampai ketahuan oleh Sakura maupun Naruto.

Sayang, nasib sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya. Sakura dan Naruto berangkat ke stasiun Tokyo di jam yang sama dengan Sasuke, sehingga mereka tepat berpapasan saat mereka telah sampai di stasiun Tokyo. Di saat itu pula, Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan pergi!" keluh Sakura dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Pelukannya semakin mengerat ketika Sasuke malah mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Sakura lebih sedih dari ini, semakin cepat dirinya pergi, maka akan semakin cepat pula dirinya tidak melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis.

Bila melihat Sakura menangis, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa sedih juga. Hatinya seperti disayat sembilu, kepalanya pun seakan berdenyut seakan memperingatkan untuk menjaga gadisnya agar tidak bersedih. Naluri kelelakiannya seakan langsung aktif, membuatnya tidak kuat untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

Sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Sasuke tidak bisa terus-terusan merengkuh gadis itu. Sekeras apapun naluri kelelakiannya berteriak untuk memeluk perempuan berusia enam belas tahun itu lebih dalam, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan hatinya yang satu itu kali ini. Terlalu sulit, terlalu menyakitkan, dan terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilakukan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan, Sakura tidak akan sanggup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke pergi dari sisinya, tidak ingin. Mungkin terkesan egois, namun rasa khawatirnya pada Sasukelah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sakura takut kalau Sasuke akan berpindah ke lain hati selain dirinya.

Sasuke berbalik sejenak untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggalnya pada Sakura yang sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu untuk dikatakan, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis seperti demikian.

"Aku per―"

"Jangan kembali lagi, BAKA!" Sakura menjerit seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Matanya sama sekali tidak terbuka. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Jujur, Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat Sasuke bukan karena dia benci pada pemuda itu, namun Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke ikut bersedih karenanya. Sakura juga ingin menunjukkan kepada Sasuke kalau dia itu tidak lemah. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke salah persepsi.

Sasuke tertegun. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Sakura mengusirnya, bahkan berkata agar dirinya tidak kembali lagi padanya. Apakah Sakura begitu marahnya pada dirinya?

Sasuke tahu, dia salah. Namun apakah Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin memaafkannya?

Sasuke kembali turun dari kereta, dan dengan lembut menarik wajah Sakura untuk mendekati wajahnya. Mulai dari kening, hidung, sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke merasakan air mata Sakura kembali mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya. Laki-laki Uchiha tersebut perlahan memperdalam ciumannya, saling mengaitkan lidah mereka, berbagi saliva.

Belum sampai satu menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menaiki keretanya. Kemudian, Sasuke kembali mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Kita putus!"

Sasuke tidak menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke sudah siap dengan keputusan Sakura, apapun itu. Dia terus melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam kereta meninggalkan Sakura.

Naruto hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan nanar. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat kereta yang dinaiki Sasuke mulai bergerak menjauh dan meninggalkan mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto mengejar kereta itu dan meminta Sasuke kembali ke Tokyo. Atau setidaknya, jika memang mereka harus berpisah, bawalah Sakura bersamanya. Sebab melihat Sakura menderita bukanlah hal yang diinginkan sama sekali oleh Naruto.

Sakura jatuh terduduk ketika kereta yang dinaiki Sasuke menjauhi mereka perlahan demi perlahan, semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi dari stasiun Tokyo. Sakura tidak mengerti, ujian macam apa yang diberikan Tuhan padanya?

Air matanya kembali mengalir, membasahi kedua pipi ranumnya. Bibir yang tadi basah karena disentuh oleh bibir Sasuke kini semakin basah karena lelehan air mata kembali melewati bibirnya. Sakura kecewa sekali, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya mengusir Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin membuat Sasuke sadar kalau Sakura tidak ingin ditinggalkannya.

Naruto tidak ingin melihat Sakura seperti ini terus, pemuda berkulit_ tan_ itu berlari mengejar kereta yang dinaiki Sasuke. Lalu berteriak dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Sasuke sudah pergi. Dan kepergian itu akibat kemunafikannya sendiri dengan tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

Jembatan Stasiun Tokyo, atau lebih ringkasnya Jembatan Tokyo. Jam lima dini hari, di tengah badai salju.

Adalah saat perpisahan mereka…

.

_**Dare mo shinjite nai kedo**_

_**Watashi shitterunda yo, date**_

_**Hora mieru zettai tsukamaerun dakara!**_

_**Ahh…**__**[3]**_

.

Sasuke meremas rambut mencuatnya, lalu menggebrak meja kereta dengan kencang. Membuat para penumpang lainnya terheran dengan perilaku pemuda tampan di dekat mereka. Sasuke menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Padahal belum ada satu menit Sasuke meninggalkan mereka, namun rasa sesal sudah menghampirinya.

"_Maaf…"_

_**(End of flashback)**_

.

.

.

**(Perfect Day)**

Masih dalam keadaan terpaku, Sakura perlahan menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum sendu, sudah lama dia tidak melihat Sasuke. Rasa rindunya pun hampir dia lupakan, namun sekarang pemuda itu kembali, memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Sakura mengambil kotak saksofonnya, kemudian dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk melompat, kedua tangannya pun direntangkan. Kemudian Sakura berlari seraya melompat ke arah Sasuke, setelah menarik tangan Naruto sebelumnya. Senyum sendu di wajahnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lebar. Matanya terpejam, khas dirinya sekali ketika sedang tersenyum senang.

Setelah mendapat tangan Sasuke, Sakura segera menarik kedua sahabatnya menuju suatu tempat dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto dan Sasuke yang awalnya bingung, perlahan mulai mengerti dan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sakura yang seperti inilah yang sudah lama mereka rindukan, sikap kekanakannya ternyata sama sekali tidak berubah. Walaupun wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi versi dewasa, namun tingkahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kita mau kemana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Naruto memang tidak pernah menghilangkan embel-embel –_chan _dari nama Sakura sekalipun sosok itu telah menjadi perempuan dewasa. Bagi Naruto perempuan itu tetaplah gadis kecilnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi, tersenyum lebar. Kemudian tangan halus itu terlepas dari mereka berdua ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat yang Sakura tuju.

Pantai.

Naruto dan Sasuke terperangah, dengan perubahan pantai yang dahulu mereka kunjungi dengan keadaannya sangat ini. Hampir tidak ada perubahannya, semua masih tetap terjaga seperti dulu.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu senang. Mereka bertiga telah lengkap, untuk bermain bersama-sama kembali. Sakura akan membongkar semua ingatan mereka mengenai persahabatan yang hampir mereka lupakan.

Sakura memulai aksinya, gadis dari keluarga Haruno itu mengeluarkan saksofon dari kotak saksofonnya. Kemudian memasangkan sebuah pluit di bibir saksofon miliknya. Bahkan saksofon yang dipakai Sakura masih sama dengan yang dulu, masih belum berubah. Di sudut saksofon itu masih terdapat ukiran bertuliskan 'Cherry Blossom' yang menandakan kalau saksofon itu benar-benar miliknya.

Gadis penyuka merah dan _pink_ itu mulai menarik napasnya lalu meniupkannya, membuat suara khas saksofon itu mengalun dengan jelas. Suara saksofon itu pun masih sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat saksofon itu masih baru dibeli oleh uang hasil tabungan patungan mereka di toko alat musik. Suaranya masih terdengar indah.

Naruto juga tidak menyangka, kalau saksofon yang dipakai Sakura selama sepuluh tahun terakhir adalah saksofon hasil tabungan mereka bertiga. Selama ini Naruto berpikir kalau saksofon yang mereka beli saat itu hanyalah digunakan sesaat saja. Sebab pada kepergian Sasuke, Sakura membuang semua hal yang berbau seperti Sasuke. Mulai dari fotonya, buku pemberiannya, sampai telepon genggamnya. Jadi, Naruto juga berpikir kalau saksofon yang mereka bertiga beli sepuluh tahun lalu juga dibuangnya, karena benda itu juga dibeli memakai uang Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun, melihat permainan saksofon Sakura jauh lebih indah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Permainan Sakura bukanlah seperti amatiran lagi, namun sudah seperti pemusik dunia. Sangat profesional.

Naruto juga ikut ambil andil, pemuda dari keluarga Namikaze itu berlari ke sebuah rumah kecil di dekat pantai, mengambil satu set _drum_ kecil dari dalam sana. Rumah kecil di dekat pantai itu dahulu memang sering mereka gunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang milik mereka bertiga, termauk alat musik milik mereka. Sebab rumah itu sudah lama tidak digunakan lagi, lagipula pantai ini juga sepi, barang-barang mereka akan aman di sana.

Naruto meletakkan satu set _drum_ mini itu di depannya, dengan stik berukuran kecil juga, Naruto mulai memukul _drum_ itu perlahan demi perlahan. Mengikuti alunan nada dari saksofon Sakura. Semakin lama, nada-nada itu semakin terdengar harmonis.

Sasuke semakin tertegun, mereka berdua bermain musik semakin lebih baik dari dahulu. Kenangan itu muncul lagi, hanya saja diri mereka dengan versi yang lebih dewasa.

Sasuke merasa ragu, rasa itu muncul kembali di dadanya. Tubuhnya menghangat ketika dirinya menatap wajah cantik nan halus Sakura. Sama seperti waktu itu, waktu Sasuke mengatakannya pada Sakura.

Bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Seakan tahu isi pikiran Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan mulutnya dari saksofon itu. Lalu berteriak keras dengan wajah menengadah ke langit.

"SAHABAT SELAMANYA!"

Wajah itu terlihat puas, puas menyerukan isi hatinya. Membuat Sasuke juga ikut merasa teduh melihatnya. Penuturan tadi sangat jelas, Sakura tidak ingin balikan lagi dengannya. Sakura hanya ingin mereka menjadi sahabat, tanpa ada asmara di antara mereka bertiga.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia mengerti maksud Sakura. Cukup dirinya saja yang menyimpan rasa pada Sakura, jangan ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Sakura sendiri. Namun bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetap akan berusaha menjaga Sakura sebagaimana sahabat. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, namun Naruto juga demikian. Mereka berdua akan melindungi Sakura, sebab gadis itu ibarat sebuah bunga di musim dingin, yang harus dilindungi sampai musim semi tiba.

Seperti Sakura juga, dia harus dilindungi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke sampai seseorang memiliki gadis itu dikemudian hari.

Sasuke mengambil gitarnya, kemudian mulai memetiknya perlahan, seakan mengajak Sakura dan Naruto untuk kembali mendendangkan alunan nada yang tadi mereka mainkan dengan serentak.

Sasuke kembali merasa, kalau hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya yang kedua setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

_**Such a perfect day**_

_**Tachidomatte sora wo aoidara**_

_**Aoi aoi canvas(kyanbasu ni)**_

_**Hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa**_

_**Itsuka no sora to onaji**_

_**Dakara ima**_

_**Mou ichido dake te wo nobashita**_

_**Te wo nobashita…**__**[4]**_

.

.

.

.

**(Perfect Day)**

Sakura mengakhiri lagu itu dengan manis, tepat dengan gemuruh penonton yang dengan serentak bertepuk tangan menutup penampilan mereka. Hari ini di studio musik orkestra, kedua _band_ paling terkenal di Jepang dan di dunia, _Akatsuki_ dan _Electrical Flash Orchestra_ bernyanyi bersama. Tawaran gemilang yang mendadak diusulkan Sakura ini mendapat respon bagus dari sang Kaisar.

Dengan Sakura menjadi vokalis sementara dan Naruto menjadi _drummer_ baru di _band_ Akatsuki, sang duta besar Rusia benar-benar terpukau dengan penampilan khusus dari mereka. Tamu yang lain pun sangat antusias dengan penampilan mereka. Para hadirin sangat senang dengan penampilan mereka.

Namun yang merasakan perasaan senang itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah ketiga sahabat yang bisa kembali berkumpul saat ini. Mereka bertigalah yang paling bersyukur di antara orang-orang lainnya.

Sebagai penutup penampilan mereka, mereka bertiga menengadahkan kepala mereka dengan sebelah tangan menjangkau udara, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan saat kecil untuk menjangkau matahari terbenam, yang kemudian diikuti oleh personil lainnya untuk menyamakan penampilannya dengan ketiga sahabat itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak kecewa, walaupun Sakura tidak mempunyai rasa cinta padanya lagi. Namun setidaknya, rasa sayang Sakura akan lebih besar bila dirinya menjadi sahabatnya. Begitu pula Naruto, dia sangat bersyukur karena mereka bertiga bisa bertemu lagi. Mereka sudah berjanji, kalau mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi mulai saat ini, esok, dan selamanya…

Sementara itu, Yakumo Kurama tersenyum, sarannya telah berhasil membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum kembali setelah sekian lama berada di dalam _band_ Akatsuki.

Semuanya tersenyum, seperti hari itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Thanks banget buat kawan-kawan yang udah nemenin aku tiga tahun ini! Aku bakal mengingat kalian terus, sering-sering reuni SMP ya! #ngawur

Nah ini arti lrik-liriknya…

**[1]** Ini adalah hari yang sempurna, aku mengejar awan jet di langit. Suatu hari, itu akan mencapai tanganku. Meskipun itulah yang kupercaya, Langit benar-benar jauh. Kupikir, Itulah yang tidak signifikan untukku. Itulah yang kupikir…

**[2]** Ini adalah hari yang sempurna, aku mengejar awan jet di langit. Tentu, awan itu akan mencapai tanganku

**[3]** Bahkan jika tidak ada yang percaya, aku tahu itu! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menjangkau mereka.

**[4]** Seperti hari yang sempurna ini, ketika aku berhenti dan melihat ke langit, aku seperti terbang melalui hamparan awan, ke langit yang sama sejak hari itu. Jadi sekarang, hanya sekali lagi, aku hanya mengulurkan tanganku, mengulurkan tanganku.

P.S: awan jet yang dimaksud adalah impian yang tinggi bersama para sahabatnya.

Wokeh, coba di _download_ deh… kagak nyesel…

Aku nggak masukin semua liriknya di sini karena agak gak nyambung artinya. Jadi aku masukin yang masuk akal aja…

Nah, _mind to_ _CnC_?

_**Review**_ ya!


End file.
